The City Is at War
by MonsturrBonesxxx3
Summary: The year is 2050, and there's a new gang running the streets of Konoha City, and the leader goes by 'the King.' Naruto, a police officer in training, is determined to stop this so-called 'King.' Even if it costs him . . . his heart? SasuNaru
1. Prologue: The King

**Title:** The City Is at War

**Warning to homophobes:** There is yaoi content, dammit!

**Rated:** NC-17, for future explicit content, language, and lots of blood.

**Summary:** The year is 2050, and the world has become nothing but a pile of scum. There's a new King, and he goes by the name Sasuke Uchiha - and he's apparently big and bad because he killed the old King, Orochimaru. But Naruto Uzumaki, the new trainee police officer isn't scared. He's prepared to do anything to catch this gang leader, even if it costs him his . . . heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto :'( but I do own this idea, so please, stealing is mean!

**The City Is At War**

Prologue: The King

The gun in his hand was cocked back, and it was lifted and aimed at a man splayed on his knees; a desperate look on the bent man's face. A droplet of sweat trickled down the nervous man's forehead, and he took in breaths of air at a quick rate, making them short pants. The man holding the gun was smirking, the sunglasses shielding his eyes glinting off the artificial street light hitting them.

The pale pink lips holding the smirk opened and closed, and a wet muscle swiped over the top one, moistening the dry and chapped lip. The finger at the trigger threatened to pull at any moment, and his other hand held a firm grip on the arm of the gun. "One . . . " the man on his knees suddenly whimpered, his eyes widening a fraction or two. "Two . . . " He scrambled to his feet and took off, hoping he could escape before the count of three. "Three . . . bang." The word contrasted with the gun shell that escaped the mouth of the gun, and the loud noise that came with it.

Birds fluttered away from the crumbs they were picking at before the blood could splatter over their feathers. A scream echoed against the graffitied walls, and rang in the raven-haired man's ear. The smirk on his face grew in size as he watched at the ending before him, his position still in place. All that blood . . . It was like a portrait of death, right before his eyes.

"You're dead," stated the man, raising his gun to his mouth and blowing the tip sarcastically. He raised his hand to his sunglasses and lifted them up, revealing two dull onyx eyes that glittered with amusement. He reloaded his gun and tucked it in its coaster before he walked over to the dead man.

His heels clicked against the cobble stoned alleyway, and he bent down to get a closer look at the dead man. A small hole was in the back of the man's head, indicating where the bullet had hit. The raven-haired man smirked with satisfaction. _It hit him dead on._ He told himself, reaching a hand out to touch the small but sufficient wound. It was precise and on target, which was the best part. Blood stained his fingertips a crimson red color, and he cooly wiped the wet substance off on the dead man's suit. Of course, the King was never off target.

"Traitors never live," spat the beautiful man, "and that's why you died, Zabuza."

The sound of footsteps tickled the man's eardrums, and he averted his gaze to the entrance of the alleyway. He gave a low "hn" under his breath and stood to his feet, still looking at the dead man. They were coming, the cops. He frowned as the noises came closer, and he familiarized himself with the voices that followed.

"It came from this way," shouted a voice.

"Get your guns out," ordered another.

Onyx eyes stared at the bloody mess, before an elegant smile graced the man's features. He raised his arm and flipped it over, a beautiful red rose appearing in the palm of his hand, and he let it fall down next to the body. The raven-haired man pocketed one of his hands before he took a swift step over the body and made a run for it down the narrow passageway beside him. He smiled as he hopped onto a garbage can, quickly leaping up the walls to escape to the rooftops.

The cops would be left with the mess, he told himself, but curiosity got the best of him. He stopped and turned to look back in the direction of the massacre, and his body slowly forced him back to the crime scene. He looked down upon the paramedics checking Zabuza's pulse, and the cops and/or forensic aids quickly placing 'Do Not Cross' tape around the scene. A smirk pulled at his lips as he watched someone pick the rose he had dropped up, and the words of recognition that followed gave him a sense of thrill and pride.

"The King was here . . . "

A cop in training stepped over the body carefully to analyze the blood stained flower, and lifted his head to look up at the moon, but he wouldn't see the raven who was watching, because the King had left just before the boy looked up.

"Do you think we'll ever catch him?" asked the boy with blonde hair, his whiskered face crinkling in question. He lifted his hands and folded them behind his head, still mesmerized by the light of the moon raining down on him. He closed his eyes as a peaceful sensation fell upon.

His boss, a brown-haired man, diverted his attention from the rose to look at the blonde, and a soft smile took over his face. "We're doing everything we can," he stated calmly, beckoning a forensic aid over. He carefully placed the rose in a plastic bag and sealed it shut before looking back up at the blonde.

"Who is he, Iruka-sensei?" asked the blonde, an innocent hint to his voice. The blue-eyed boy looked down at his boss and tilted his head, looking so childish and cute it made the brown-eyed cop wonder why his trainee even wanted such a rough job.

Iruka looked up at the moon, a frown now lacing his face. "We don't really know," he exclaimed truthfully. "The old King was killed by one of his stronger accomplices, so now we don't know who it is. The old King, though, was named Orochimaru. Does that explain anything, Naruto-kun?"

"I suppose," shrugged the blonde, wrinkling his nose again. He glanced down at the body next to him and cringed.

A fatherly smile tugged at Iruka's lips as he watched Naruto's eyelids droop down over his blue eyes, making the blonde lose his balance and stumble over a bit. "Come on," he gestured for the blonde to follow, snorting in amusement at the startled expression now residing on the fox boy's face. "It's been a long night, and you need some sleep. Let's go home."

Naruto followed his boss to the car, tuning Iruka out as the brown-haired man told a fellow police man he was going home for the night. The blonde looked back up at the sky, and stared at the moon that shone down on him. A frown fell over his face as he began to contemplate over something that had been nagging him ever since he got this job. He looked down at the plastic bag in Iruka's hand, the flower safely bobbing up and down with Iruka's steps.

_Who are you . . . King?_


	2. Chapter One: The Drugs

**The City Is at War**

Chapter One: The Drugs

"You got the goods?" asked a rough voice, but the person it came from matched this raspy tone. He was grungy looking, and the beard on his face was gnarly and gross looking. The raven-haired man in front of him smirked, and beckoned a long-haired man with a suit case over to his side; grabbing the suit case away from him. He carefully took a key out of his pants pocket and stuffed it in the hole, unlocking the case and revealing a neat pile of what could only be drugs; cocaine, was the preferred term.

The dirty man bore his yellow, rotted teeth in a nasty smile, and greedily reached for the case before it was pulled away from him. He looked up into expectant onyx eyes, and a frown. "I have the drugs, if you have the money," the beautiful man stated in a stern tone, his eyebrow raised in question.

A chorus of complaints mumbled their way out of the filth ridden mouth of the other man, as he reached for his pocket to supply the man before him with a large sum of money; one-thousand dollars to be precise. A large smirk spread over the raven-haired man's face as he grabbed the money out of the man's hand, shoving the suit case into the other's hand. He turned to leave and snapped his fingers. "Kill him," he muttered, making dark green eyes rise in surprise.

"W-what?" asked the man, stuttering over the anxiety now rushing through his veins. "Kill me?"

This question made the other stop and turn to look at him. Onyx eyes examined the fellow, before his shoulders shrugged nonchalantly. "We don't need anymore scum in the world."

"B-but . . . please, don't kill me!" the man dropped to his knees and clasped his hands in prayer, a needy look to his disgusting, dark green eyes. "I beg of you."

The raven sneered in disgust and waved a hand of dismissal. "You're a worthless scum, and you think you can beg for _my_ sympathy. Neji, kill him immediately." A loud gun shot echoed through the raven-haired man's ears, and a tiny malice filled smirk rose to his face. He pocketed the money in his hands before he pulled a blood red flower from thin air, and let it gracefully fall to the floor. He entered the elevator with his silent accomplice, and stared at the bloody display before him. "Only the strongest can survive in this fucked up world . . ."

* * *

There were loud noises coming from the room in Naruto's house, and one could only assume it was his. He was sprawled out across his mattress like a corpse; drool dangling limply from his bottom lip, running down his chin and dripping into a pool of saliva on his pillow. The mop of blonde on his head was rustled and a muss, looking like he had just got home from the gym, or having sex . . . From his plump pink lips escaped a sound that resembled a dying animal, and it melded in with the music playing from his alarm clock.

Naruto didn't even begin to notice the song playing in his ear though. A smile tugged at his already open mouth, and he flipped over, face landing smack dab in the puddle of drool. This is when he woke up. His beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, and a groan emitted from his throat. He looked at the clock next to his night stand and blanched out in shock.

_I'm fucking late as hell!_ The blonde stumbled from his nest of blankets and quickly grabbed pants and a shirt off the floor. As he did this, he suddenly came back down to earth, and realized how sticky and gross his cheek was. He swiped at the wet substance and looked at his hand to see what it was. _I drooled all over myself!_ He shook his head in remorse, but this was no time to sulk over little things.

He ran to the bathroom and turned the knobs of the shower on, not noticing how hot he had set it to be, and in turn screamed when he entered the steaming pit of hell. "Fuck!" was the loud obscenity that protruded from his mouth as he scrubbed his blonde head clean, and rinsed the suds out. When he was sure (or so he hoped) every inch of his body was at least sanitary, he left the shower and proceeded over to his clothes. He lifted the shirt he had grabbed off the floor up to his nose and gave a sharp sniff, only to find his nose crinkling in disgust at the smell that entered his nostrils.

"Oh my god . . . how long has it been?" _How long has it been since what?_ -asked his conscience. "Since I washed my freaking clothes?" The voice in his head paused to think, humming a little tune as it searched for an answer. Suddenly a loud huff was heard in his ears, and he stared at the shirt in his hands. _I'd say a month, _guessed the little voice. Naruto gave a loud groan, for the second time that day. He threw the shirt into his dirt clothes hamper and ran out the door to his dresser, where he looked for clothes to wear.

He produced a pair of jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a (thankfully) clean pair of boxers in his search. These were definitely not appropriate working clothes, but who cared when you were late to freaking work. He threw them on and ran to the mirror to see his reflection. It wasn't that pretty . . . A frown etched itself across his face as he grabbed his tooth brush and threw some minty crest flavored paste on top, beginning the exhibition in his mouth. A few minutes later he spit the entire residue out, and flashed his pearly whites in the mirror.

_It's bad enough I'm late . . . but now I'm going to show up at work in a 'day off' get-up. _The blonde ran his hands through his mussed sun-colored hair, trying to tame the wild locks sticking out in random places. It was good enough, he told himself, and made a run for the front door. Before he left he grabbed the key and locked his door, then stuffed the tiny metal into his pocket. He glanced at his car, and then at the road. _Oh my god . . ._

The traffic was all the way around his street corner, which was just his freaking luck. Naruto gave a tiny whimper as he jumped down his steps and headed for his garage. Luckily, he had a bike. The helmet on the hook next to his bike found its way on top of Naruto's head, and he grabbed his bike off the rack attached to his garage wall. He began to contemplate how long it would take, but simply shrugged and cycled himself out the door and down the street.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the station, and when he entered the large building; sweat dripping down his forehead and arms; panting for oxygen, and looking like a hobo – he gained a lot of negative attention. A brown-haired man at the counter turned his head, and ended up with a wrinkly nose. His eyes widened, his heart stopped, and he knew he was twitching. "You . . . reek," he informed the blonde that walked over to him, a look of pain and woe on his face.

"K-kiba," Naruto addressed his canine friend, stuttering from his lack of oxygen. "Where's Iruka?"

"He's on a case, and he's pissed off because you're late." Kiba turned and grabbed a vanilla folder out of the small cabinet behind him. He looked back at Naruto, eyeing the blonde with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Suddenly a devilish grin spread over his face, and he sniggered at the boy in front of him. "You're kind of sexy when you've got sweat trickling down that tan body of yours –." He cut the fuming blonde off with a hand, "but you look like you just got done having hot, steamy sex in a public bathroom, so being the generous person I am, I will help you with your situation."

Naruto's arm was grabbed in a slippery grip, because his body was literally caked with perspiration from head to toe. He was dragged to the bathroom, where he was thrown into a shower stall and stripped of his clothes. Naruto squeaked and blushed as he tried to cover his manly objects, a glare in his eyes as he looked at the dog boy. "K-kiba! How is this going to help me?"

"Calm down blondie. I've got a spare uniform you can borrow, and I really think you should take a shower. My expert nose is slowly losing its sense of smell from that B.O you got going on." Kiba grinned as he walked over to his locker, grabbing his uniform off the hook and setting it down on a bench. He looked back up at Naruto, who was giving him a glossy eyed look that radiated with thanks. A cheesy grin tugged at the brown-haired boy's lips as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" asked the blonde, turning the water on to begin his second shower of the day.

The brunette shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door, looking over his shoulder to get another peek at the blonde naked before he left. _I'd definitely tap that if he wasn't a guy. He's got all the right curves a girl should have. Lucky bitch._

* * *

There was no question that Iruka was one angry son of a bitch. He had all the signs, and all the sounds an angry person should have. A glare was in his eyes, a snarl on his face, and a vein protruding from his forehead and neck because of all the stress. His foot tapped repeatedly against the paved sidewalk, and his arms were crossed over impatiently as he waited for a certain blonde to present himself. And Naruto did, with the most ashamed look ever on his face.

"I can explain –." began the blonde, but was cut off.

"Explain, then, why you're an hour late, Naruto?"

The whiskered boy opened his mouth, but closed it. He hung his head in shame and he kicked at the ground absently. "I'm sorry . . . Iruka-senpai," he apologized under his breath, sounding so cute and innocent that Iruka could only sigh and massage the ache in his forehead.

"There was another murder. We have a hunch that it involved drugs, and the King." Ocean blue orbs gazed up at the brunette haired man, an anxious smile tugging at the tan boy's lips. "You," Iruka pointed at Naruto to get his point through, "are going to be working with Lee because of your decision to be late."

A loud groan escaped Naruto's mouth and his body collapsed into a hunch. "Lee? Why him? He's so youth-fucking-full!" Suddenly a hand settled onto Naruto's shoulder, pulling him back into a very firm and muscular chest. The blonde looked up into the giant smile of Rock Lee, a police officer that was . . . way too freaking happy with life.

"Come, my youthful companion. We shall make haste to find the identity of the King." Naruto twitched, as the tone of Lee's voice changed mysterious and he wiggled his hand in the air as he leaned over the blonde's shoulder. Bug-like eyes gleamed happily toward bright, cerulean blue, and Naruto found himself being dragged away to the crime scene.

He looked back at Iruka with a pitiful expression on his face, but there was no remorse on Iruka's. A smirk resided on the scarred man's face as a feeling of satisfaction settled in his stomach.

_He's such a blonde . . . _

* * *

Uchiha, Sasuke didn't mind showing his face in public. Nobody knew he was the King, only that he was the owner of the famous 'Uchiha Corporation,' and the brother of a dead murderer. No one knew the reason Itachi, his brother, was dead because Sasuke killed him seeking revenge. No one knew that Sasuke, after that, began to clear out the scum in this world. Personally, the young Uchiha didn't find himself to be a murderer, more of a hero.

He typed on his laptop at a rapid pace, feet kicked up on the coffee table in front of him, a lazy expression on his face. He watched the letters from his typing appear on the screen in pure boredom, and when his vanilla mocha latte arrived in the hands of a long-haired female waiter, he took it without acknowledging her, and set it on the floor beside his chair while still typing with his extra hand. He failed to notice the two customers that entered, but he definitely heard the obnoxious voice that followed.

"He totally made me work with Rock Lee on purpose," whined a voice belonging to a beautiful, blonde tan boy. The brown-haired boy beside him barked out a laugh, his brown eyes flittering with amusement. "Kiba, it aint' funny!" the blonde cried, flailing his arms dramatically.

Kiba sniggered at his friend, but stopped for some reason when he caught sight of the typing raven. The whole aura of the man just made him quiet. The weird knot in his stomach only tightened more when the man suddenly glimpsed their way, catching eyes with the canine man. Naruto didn't notice though, because he was blabbering on about how mean Iruka was and what not. Kiba pretended to listen as they took a seat, and only began paying attention again when a waitress came to take their order.

"One vanilla mocha latte," smiled the blonde, making the girl blush in embarrassment.

Kiba gave a doggy grin, winking at the girl flirtingly. "I want a mud slide."

His gaze turned back to the man, who was now closing his lab top and leaning down to grab his drink. This didn't go unnoticed this time though, and the blonde looked in the direction Kiba was staring. A grin approached his whiskered face and he kicked the shin of his dog friend. "Are you going gay for that guy over there?"

Kiba scowled and kicked him back, even harder this time. "He's just kind of . . . mysterious."

Naruto looked over again, and noticed the onyx eyes staring at him. His breath caught in his throat, and his blue eyes widened in their sockets. This man was the portrait of gorgeous. He was pale, has a perfectly framed body, and eyes hollow to the core. A blush painted itself across his cheeks and nose, in a wonderful crimson color that contrasted with his already tan face. He lowered his gaze shyly, and could feel the amused brown eyes of his friend watching the antics he made.

"He's staring at you Naruto," Kiba taunted, laughing as Naruto flipped out on him, and then he at the watch on his wrist. "Ah man, I've got to go fox. I'm escorting the beautiful Hinata to the movies and dinner tonight."

Kiba stood and brushed himself off, then looked at Naruto and wiggled his eyebrows. He thanked the waitress who handed him his ice cream, then took out his wallet and threw his half of the money onto the table. The desperate look on Naruto's face went unnoticed as Kiba walked for the door, only bothering to wave a hand as goodbye. Poor Naruto was left, frozen in his seat, sensing the curious onyx eyes in his direction.

He shuddered as he gathered the courage to look over in the man's direction, only finding that the other was now standing, and coming toward him, a brow raised on his face, laptop in hand. "Hi," he greeted, making the blush on Naruto's face darken considerably. "Do you mind if I sit over here? I get bad reception at that table."

The blonde quietly shook his head no, and slowly twisted his gaze up to the man now sitting in front of him, his eyes just barely above the top of the laptop. Onyx eyes flickered up to look at him, and Naruto could somehow feel the smirk on the other's face even though it was hidden. Suddenly the man closed his computer and leaned over the table, to get a closer look at the blonde. "Are you American?"

"Why would you ask that?" Naruto became curious of this question the other asked.

"There's not too many blonde's walking around Konoha," was his answer, raising a hand to touch the blonde's tan cheek. He smiled curtly at the blush on Naruto's face, and lingered a bit before he decided it was time to leave.

"Well, my mom's asian and my dad's american. Does that answer you question?"

"I suppose . . . can I walk you home?"

It was an odd question, coming from someone the blonde just met, and he should've said no – because he knew better, being a police officer in training and all. But for some reason he just couldn't resist that beautiful face of the other's. "Will you promise not to rape me?"

A raven brow was raised in amusement, and a smirk flicked on, on his face. "I can't promise you anything," he spoke in a seductive tone, taking a sip of his drink. Naruto blushed at the simple comment, and sputtered out tiny nothings. "Where do you live?"

"You'll find out, won't you?" Naruto slid his money onto the table, adding a tip to it as he stood to his feet and stretched his tired limbs out. It was a rough day at work, mainly because all Lee talked about was YOUTHFUL stuff. The blonde was really fed up with it. If he heard one more thing on being youthful he was seriously going to burst like a firework.

"I'll take that as a yes," the man gave a cattish smirk as he turned to walk out the door. Naruto followed the raven-haired man out the door and to the street. Kiba was supposed to be his ride . . . but that didn't work out, now did it?

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki," was the tension breaker he decided to say. The dark-haired man nodded his head.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Naruto noted the way he said his name, in the traditional asian way. A blush spread over his cheeks out of embarrassment and shame as he realized he hadn't done so. _Oh well . . ._

There was a very long, awkward moment of silence between the two. Naruto began to feel strange, so he said out of nowhere, "what do you do?"

"Uchiha Corporation," was Sasuke's reply, "I'm the owner slash boss."

"Cool." Naruto gave a tiny frown. _Lie . . . he doesn't need to know what you really are, Naruto._ "I'm in training to be a forensic paleontologist."

A dark eyebrow rose, and a smirk lifted at the corner of the Uchiha's lips. "You don't look smart enough to be a forensic paleontologist," was the smart reply he made. "Are you lying?"

"No!" _Kind of . . . I did have to study that stuff in college though, to become a police officer._ "I had to dissect a human body and everything. The teacher wanted us to figure out why she died, and it turned out she had a carotid artery, so, ha!"

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed briskly, crossing the street with the blonde by his side. He glanced down at Naruto, eyeing him before he decided to ask his question. "Which way, dobe?"

"We have to take a left down Suna Street (1), and then turn the corner, and there you have it." Sasuke nodded his head as he followed the blonde down the street, his eyes scanning the houses along the way. Some were quite nice, sanitary even, but others were just . . . gross. A red-headed boy caught his attention, as the man was sitting on a porch that belonged to a nice tan home, and he was reading in a rocking chair. Naruto seemed to notice the boy two, because he began to grin and waved dramatically, and even yelled to get the boy's attention.

"Gaara! Gaara! Fucking Gaara, listen to me bitch!"

Sea-foam eyes slowly gazed up to the blonde, a very irritated twitch on his right one. "I'm ignoring you for a reason," he growled, snapping his book shut with force that could break your spine. He stood to his feet and planted his hands on his hips while looking at the blue-eyed boy, before averting his gaze to Sasuke with a very curious look.

"This is Gaara, Sasuke," introduced the blonde.

"Hn," was Sasuke's not so warm greeting. The green-eyed boy merely shrugged in acknowledgement before he looked back over to Naruto, a frown on his face.

The blonde stood there for a moment, staring, before he shuddered back into reality. "Well, I'll be seeing you! I've got to have this dude behind me walk me home."

Naruto didn't notice the onyx and sea-green eyes clashing together, glaring at one another like there was no tomorrow. Gaara watched them leave his house, a suspicious look on his face. He turned towards his door, but not before stealing another gaze at the bubbly blonde boy who was his best friend, even though you wouldn't ever consider it. "Be careful . . . . dork," he mumbled, a hint of concern to his voice, before he entered his house to deal with his stupid brother and sister.

Naruto smiled as his humble abode came in sight, and he looked back at the nonchalant man behind him, whose hands were in his suit pockets and attention was off in nowhere land, until he noticed the blue eyes his way. "It's right there, the white one with orange shutters and such," he pointed to the tiny house, a proud grin on his face. "I painted it myself," he stated humbly, puffing out his chest as his ego caught up to him.

Sasuke snorted, "I can tell. It has just as much coordination as you do," he insulted, smirking as the blonde began to fume at him. _You're such a dobe . . ._

They followed the sidewalk to Naruto's front door, where they stopped and turned to face each other. Naruto felt so awkward, I mean, what did he say now? – "I think you're fucking hot as hell, so please stay the night so we can fuck each other all night long"? I don't freaking think so.

Sasuke took the initiation to reach his hand out and grab the other's and bring it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of Naruto's hand. A tingly feeling tickled Naruto's inside. _His lips are so soft . . ._ "L-let me give you my number," he said instead, fumbling through his pocket for a pen.

He grabbed Sasuke's hand and lifted it to his level of vision; pulling the sleeve up to begin to writing his number on the raven-haired boy's arm. It was a flashback of high school days and getting crush's numbers all over again, he told himself, but the Uchiha watched with some kind of fascination as the blonde wrote on his arm. When he was done, Naruto pulled back, an empty feeling tugging at his chest. Sasuke analyzed his arm and smirked.

"Call me, okay?"

"I'll think about it, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe, by the freaking way," Naruto scowled, glaring at the smirk on the other's face. "I have a mother freaking name."

"You're almost cute when you're angry," Sasuke noted, leaning down to tease the blonde who blushed a deep red color. "I may have to take you up on that call."

"You act like I'm gay. I never said I was gay. What if I'm not?"

"Oh, you're fay alright. My gaydar is always right," Sasuke answered back, a haughty tone to his voice. He stood to his full height and turned around to leave. "Goodbye . . . . dobe."

"I'm not a dobe! . . . . And I'm definitely not gay – well, for you anyway." Sasuke almost smiled, but no one needed to know that. He lifted a hand as a goodbye, leaving the blonde to have a tiny hissy-fit as he entered his house. Immediately Naruto went for the window to stare at Sasuke's back in stalker-ish manner, and when that was out of sight he let out the dreamiest sigh ever.

He turned and headed for his dirty clothes so he could get that month's worth of laundry finally done. It really . . . needed to be taken care of. There was probably fucking fungi and mold growth already.

_He better fucking call me . . . teme._

* * *

(1) Ha! :) Gaara lives in Suna, in the real Naruto - and in my story he lives on Suna Street . . . I just find it amusing, I guess.

The next update will be up AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Sorry this one took a couple of days, and it may not seem long, but it's freaking twelve pages long in my microsoft word document so that seemed pretty long to me. Anyway, luffles ya'll 33333

-x-Rawr! Monsturr


End file.
